True Identity
by Doctor Legolas
Summary: Everyone has secrets, the Doctor most of all. Then he meets a girl called Bella who has more than him. But her deepest secret is the most extraordinary of all, and the Doctor intends to find out what it is. Bella promises to tell the Doctor when they get back to the TARDIS after their adventure, but then something goes terribly wrong.
1. The Dream

**Hi all. Ok so this is my first fan-fic. So yes it's all right to boo. But if it really is that bad PLEASE TELL ME! So I can fix it. Right, something you need to know about me is that I am NOT DoctorLegolas, I am in fact Doctorlegolas' cousin. Ok so my cousin has a fan-fic account and she can have it coz she has unlimited Internet and I don't. So she said that she could put my fan-fic on for me. Doctorlegolas' first fan-fic is a lord of the rings one which is AWSOME! You should go check it out sometime. I'll let you know if it is THE Doctorlegolas or I. And I shall call myself… I'm thinking hang on… KitCat. Yeah dumb I know but I don't want your opinion on that. How I thought of it is coz my rare nickname is KitCat. OK, I shall let you read my first fan-fic ever.**

**Disclaimer- thanks to the help of Doctorlegolas I know what a disclaimer is. So I don't own doctor who, the doctor or the TARDIS. But I do own Bella, Fellancina and the storyline. But I don't own who Bella really is though.**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Dream

**Bella's POV**

I stand there. Not doing anything. Well I can't, I am unable to move. A red head girl then walks past me with a slipstream. It's like she's in fast forward. Not stopping, not looking at me. The red head stops a little way off from me and turns in my direction.

'Come on Doctor.' The red head has a Scottish accent. But no one follows her. Then she disappears right in front of me. But another person appears and does the same thing. However it's not the red head anymore. It's a man who has a British accent this time. He does the same as the red head, calling out to the Doctor. But no one comes and he disappears to. And again another person comes into view. It's another woman but with short curly hair.

'Hello sweetie.' She smiles and disappears to be quickly followed by one more person. I know it's the last person because I've had this dream before. It's the same dream I have every night for as long as I can remember, and I have no idea why. A pretty girl with chocolate brown hair comes in the picture and as all ways I stand there.

'Doctor? Doctor where are you?' I have no idea who these people are or what they have to do with the Doctor. That is still a mystery. I was expecting the red head to come back as she all ways did but she didn't. Something then happened that had never happened before. I saw the Doctor. It was my Doctor, the one I'm traveling with now. The eleventh he called himself. However I have no idea what he means by that. He stood there to like the others, however he didn't say his name. This one felt different though. It felt like he was actually looking at me. He didn't appear to be looking at some object behind me. The others thought I was invisible, but not him. He was looking directly at _me_.

'Jenny.' That was all he said. For some unknown reason I sat up like I had woken from a nightmare. Maybe it was the shock of seeing something different.

'Jenny.' I repeated.

'Well that's new.' Now I knew it was time. The Doctor had to know the truth. Today was that day. Knowing there was no point in staying in bed I got up and left. Well you would too wouldn't you? If you were in the TARDIS what's more exiting: Staying in bed or traveling in through time and space. Time and space obviously!

When in the control room of the TARDIS, the Doctor was standing there cleaning the dashboard.

'Interface, I need the secret formula from Albert Einstein.' A holographic image then appeared of the red head girl.

'NO PLEASE! Someone else, someone I like but isn't… gone.' Then there was a blonde girl. She looked very pretty. She wore an olive green top and black leather jeans and boots. She wasn't any one I had seen in my dream.

'When will you listen to me? I said someone who is NOT gone. She's been gone longer then Amy, Rory and even Donna.'

'Incorrect.' The Doctor went to the monitor and typed something up.

'Your right, during this time the war is on. So she's not gone, yet… oh Jenny, you were an impossible but a brilliant one… Someone else please.' His voice went from the bubbly nature that was his true self to a sad quiet voice. That girl must be pretty important. Oh wait a mo, he said that was Jenny. Well now I know what she looks like and whom he was talking about in my dream. She is really pretty; I wish I could look like her. Well, now any way. Then there was an image of me.

'Honestly.' He said still quietly.

'How many secrets can a person have? Yes all right there is me but I'm a few hundred years older and you pick up a lot more secrets over that time. But she has one to many. Forget the formula for now, do a DNA test on Bella and tell me later when we come back. And she is not a stray. She is something important.'

'Hi, what are you doing?'

'Never mind do it later.' The Doctor whispered even quieter then before but I have good ears and still heard him. I would like to know who he was whispering to. The only people here are he, and I unless he was talking to the TARDIS.

'I wondered when you were coming out. You know I thought of flying the TARDIS to our next destination while you were asleep.' The Doctor smiled at me, his eyes full of mischief like a nine-year-old child. Now he was back to normal, but only when I came out. He must be getting suspicious, well a bit more from the beginning. I mean, it has been a month.

'But the way you fly the TARDIS I would have fell out of'- I stopped myself and smiled. That's what he wanted, to wake me up and laugh at me because I fell on the floor.

'You're evil.' I said. The Doctor pretended to look offended, and then straightened his bow tie.

'I'm not evil, just a mad man,' He smiled twisting and turning as he fiddled with the knobs on the TARDIS.

'A mad man with a box.'

'Don't you mean a blue box? Or a blue police box.' The Doctor asked about the formula stuff again and the TARDIS called out eight numbers.

'5, 38, 16, 91, 39, 55, 27 and 44.'

'No that won't work, pick a different number.'

'42.'

'You know that's the answer to life, the universe and everything. Because it is the sum of two die. That's true isn't it Doctor. Everything must die.'

'Yes, eventually.'

'Hey what's with the secret formula and all?'

'You don't know yet do you? Well Albert Einstein was actually an alien.'

'Yeah right, he came from earth. He was born here and made up all these types of formulas that we still use today. Well I think, I don't know much about him.'

'People can make up lies to say they are from a certain planet but they're really not. That's the same as Albert. He didn't create any formulas but used them on earth and called them his own. The interesting bit is that he learnt his own formulas at school and when he became stuck in this time line he used them with his work. But this was before anyone had heard the formulas so he claimed ownership. You know I met Al a few times, we once visited Santa. Be good all right and stay off the naughty list.' I can't believe I just heard him say that. I push away the thought and ask another question.

'Ok, so why are there secret formulas?'

'There are plenty of other formulas that Al made up but humans never use them till the 48th century. That's because it doesn't involve human needs or the technology wasn't around then.'

'How did the TARDIS know which one you wanted?'

'It's the only formula that uses eight numbers.'

'Tell me what it's for.'

'It's really complicated. Do you know about Leonardo Da Vince?'

'I know you are changing the subject but I'll be nice and take the bait. So was he an alien too?'

'Yes, you know how everyone said he was ahead of his time? But actually that's not true. He was below the standard of his time so he helped the human race by inventing and bringing all these wonderful things into the world like helicopters. Which is why it was ok since he was in the renaissance period, it was a time of great improvement.'

'Next you'll be saying that the royal family is part ware-wolf.' The doctor gave me a look. It seemed he was saying "Is it that obvious".

'No way, you're not serious are you?'

'Oh yeah definitely.'

'But that's like saying twilights real. No wait… tell me there's no twilight.'

'There's no twilight.' The Doctor did a little bit more twiddling and then came back to me.

'Ok back to the ware-wolf thing. It all started with Queen Victoria and she became infected by a ware-wolf. She wasn't bitten but I think she may have got a scratch from it all. The virus that infected her would not be fully developed about a one or two hundred years later making it fully developed around the early 2000. AND, if it was a scratch that would explain why it wouldn't affect her straight away and it took time. ' The Doctor kept checking and saying numbers at random, but you could see the smile on his face from the shock I gave him.

'Who was that girl Doctor? The blonde one with the holographic image.'

'That was Jenny.'

'Is she important?' Stupid question I know, and I really do know. Well maybe, he might not like her or something.

'Yes she's important! She was my daughter.'

'Why not _is_ your daughter?'

'She died.' Oh, ok. I did not know that. Well that complicates things a lot.

'How? If she's a time… time-'

'Lady.'

'If she's a time lady then shouldn't she be able to do something or whatever you said. Something about the eleventh. Couldn't she do something like that?'

'No. No she wasn't a proper time lady. She was created out of a cellular generation machine. Any way she was half human half time lady, but more of the human.'

'Are you sure she is dead? Because she is part time lord or lady, whatever you call it. It might have been a delayed thingy what you do.'

'That thingy is called regeneration.'

'Just making sure I have this right, you are on your eleventh regeneration?'

'Yes.'

'So does that mean you regenerated eleven times or that is your eleventh body?'

'This is my eleventh body.'

'So that's how you get so old. Sorry that's really mean.'

'Yes that's why I'm so old. Back to Jenny, I know she is dead because I held her while she died. She was shot, and I held her while she died. Don't go saying otherwise.' There was a long silence. He must have liked Jenny, it looks like he's going to cry over her. This might not have been such a good idea. We go from a deep conversation to a deep conversation. But I have to tell him. Not only will it make him happier, give me a reason to never go back to earth, I can get answers about stuff and life will be better. So now is the time to tell him.

'Um, Doctor. You know the thing I said I would tell you later when you got me out of the laboratory thing.' This was the hard bit. I had absolutely NO idea of how to start off the conversation. Now the Doctor stopped what he was doing and came to look at me, scanning my eyes for information, wanting to know.

'Why do you think you can find the answer in my eyes? You won't be able to, no one can.'

'I know that. But you never know I might get lucky and find a half answer. You know very few species have that skill. And it isn't common in humans.'

'Maybe traveling with you has built up this skill even more than before. And you know what they say "every ones different".'

'Maybe… anyway what do you have to tell me? You said you would tell me when the time was right. Is now the time?' He was serious now, but that's what all ways happened when something was important. I felt lost for words, and even sick in the stomach. What was I supposed to say? If I said it all at once he would think I was mad. I know it wouldn't be the first time but still. I needed a better way of explaining it than just blurting it out.

_Not yet. One more, just one,_ did my conscious just speak to me? I have no idea, but I'll listen.

'Um… Not yet. How about one more adventure? Then I'll tell you everything. I promise.' I knew I had to tell him, but how was the question.

'As soon as we get back to the TARDIS.'

'Yes, I promise. In fact I'll do more than that. I swear on my life that I will tell you after.' The Doctor nodded slowly. Then he leapt back into reality and went to the controls again. He was twiddling dials and turning knobs again with names that I don't know and purposes I never knew they had. While the adventure was going on I might be able to come up with an idea of how to tell him. All I know is that it has to be done, he has to know. But I doubt he'll believe me.

'There is this wonderful place I would love to take you. And so I thought, let's go there today.' It was nice seeing him look happy. It felt like he really belonged here and that anything the TARDIS did didn't worry him. But I was only half listening. All I could think about was my old human life, my time before the Doctor. Before it all got complicated.

* * *

**RIGHT! I hope you liked the first chapter if it's confusing just say and hopefully I can get back to you (coz you know KitCat ain't putting these chapters on herself). Hope you keep reading and find some of Doctorlegolas' fan-fics and some more of mine.**

**SPOILERS! - This is the first out of a trilogy and the second title is called "till death do us part". Yes I know, first fan-fic and I already have a trilogy. Well coz of the way things are and I'm not putting them on myself I can work on heaps at a time. And at the moment I have six that I have started all ready.**

**PS-Doctorlegolas is amazing**

**Signing off, KitCat **J

Hope you like it. It is dome and dusted! ***Phew***


	2. Perfectly Human

**KitCat here! Ok so for each chapter and especially the start of a new fan-fic I am going to start off with that. The KitCat here bit, thing. So… new chapter hey, sounds exciting. Now I do realise that there may be a lot of confusion with the dream thing and even I don't know why Bella has it but she just does. BUT, I do know that it is mainly just a psychic thing and it kind of lets her know who's who when they talk about previous companions or even family. Talking about family you may notice that the cover pic has Jenny on it. Well there is a reason and that is because Jenny makes an appearance in upcoming chapters. But I'm not saying any more. And one more thing, sorry if my fan-fics aren't really funny. I suck at comedy *guilty face*. Like, really suck.**

**Disclaimer- KitCat and DoctorLegolas do not own doctor who, the TARDIS, time and space, wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff, the sonic screwdriver and other stuff like daleks, sontarens and aliens in general.**

* * *

_Previously- Bella has been keeping a secret from the Doctor and is finally going to tell him after their next adventure. While the Doctor is setting the coordinates and fiddling with dials Bella is thinking about her old human life and when she first met the Doctor._

Chapter 2- perfectly human

1 month earlier (or more. It's hard to tell when you're a time traveller).

I had a boringish day set in front of me: German, Science, Art, Maths and English. The best part of the day was normal, just like it all ways was. I would eat lunch with my group of friends and they would have the strangest conversations ever. Today they were putting on a pathetic Kiwi (New Zealand) accent. And the topic was about cooking wombat stew, and all the things that they would put in it. It was making them laugh so much but after a while it got a bit annoying. But for now the main and really big topic was the grade 12 formal coming up at the end of the year.

It was when maths came along that the day got strange (and annoying). Being in grade 12 it was so much harder and all the teachers were going on about how the exams were the most important thing in your school life. It was all ace this and ace that (see what I mean by annoying). But today it wasn't Mr. Carson who took the class.

**The Doctors POV**

'Where are you taking me?' The TARDIS had gone mad again. It was picking up a strong signal from earth. I tried to control it but the stubborn thing just wouldn't listen to me. Sparks were flying out from everywhere and it was rocking and swaying making it hard for me to get to the dials.

'No don't do that! You'll punch a hole somewhere in the universe and I'll have to fix up your mess.' I bet dear old sexy is thinking:

_'Haven't you learnt to trust me yet? I've all ways taken you where you needed to go so why won't you let _me_ take control.' _I do trust my TARDIS, but I don't know what the hurry is. I can't seem to get a fix on the signal yet either. I wish she wasn't going so fast.

'You could have waited for me to get the stabilisers on for once. Yes I know it would be boring but you'll wreck my spine and you might make me regenerate! Then I might also be able to get a smooth landing and a proper fix on the signal.' But she ignored me and powered on through the time vortex right to earth.

'What's the big hurry? You know I don't have anything planed and I'm not due on a date with River any time soon… Well I don't think so.' The madness went for a minute or so and then the TARDIS came to a sudden stop. Checking my scanners I found I was in Australia.

'I've never been here before. So what's brought you here?' Australia is a country I haven't been to before. I don't know why, it just seems safe and out of harm from most things. Well except of course when the earth gets a global invasion. Otherwise this continent seems safe, so why am I here.

It seems to be quite early in the morning. And by judging my surroundings I seem to have landed in a school. I am out on the oval away from the buildings, probably so I don't draw attention to the students. Luckily the TARDIS has a perception filter. Which is a good thing, actually no, it's a very good thing because I don't want too much attention drawn to the TARDIS. My first intentions are to find the office then I might find out why I'm here.

'What's brought you here?' I say again. When I come to the office a teacher (I think) just walked in the door.

'Hi, I'm Carron and I work at the reception here. Are you the replacement teacher for Mr. Carson?' Ok, now it's time for the psychic paper. I pull it out of my pocket and show it the receptionist.

'Yes, that's me, the replacement. I'm Doctor John Smith. And I am here to replace him for today while he is sick I presume. Or he has an appointment, he didn't specify but asked if I could fill in. Yes that's me, Doctor John Smith.' I feel like I'm being pathetic at this. It has been a while so I might be a bit rusty.

'The thing is though he said he would be away but he didn't say he would get you to replace him. Are you really meant to be here?'

'Well sometimes he has a bad memory and forgets things. It isn't all that common though. The forgetting bit. Well not when I see him. But people do forget things and I am really meant to be here.'

'Yes he is a bit forgetful. He keeps coming back at the start of each lesson for something. It would be understandable if he did forget. OK, I'll get your timetable. Oh by the way I wouldn't worry about titles and all because the students will just call you sir. They do for every teacher.'

When maths came along the day gets exiting. Grade 12 is the hardest level in school years (well for humans any way) and I would love to see what they learn (or what they don't). But come on this stuff they are learning is so simple! It is insane on how much they DON'T know. But I did notice this one girl at the back of the room who seems to be deep in thought about something for the whole lesson. Maybe something I said got her worried if she's doing the work right. But I think otherwise. I thought of going over to help or asking what's wrong but I told the students when the lesson started to raise their hand if they needed help. So no I can't go over. She might be the reason why the TARDIS brought me here. Stop it, stop it Doctor. She's just a child and not to mention a human child she wouldn't know how to ride a hover board. She can't be the reason.

When the bell goes the students back up their stuff and stand behind their chair.

'If you have any questions just say and I can help you now if you like.' I wait to see if anyone raises their hands, no one does though, even the girl from the back. Of course I wouldn't be happy about that but I have to act natural right? I think that's what most teachers do. The most schoolwork I did was when I took a school class for the day because they had knowledge beyond planet earth. And I met Sarah Jane again! That was brilliant.

'Right, enjoy your lunch and have a nice day. I might see you tomorrow.' Every one bolts for the door and are calling out to their other friends walking by, the mad rush of lunch. I remember it well. I do miss it though, talking to my friends and getting in trouble, oh that was fun. And the Master, he would always be there with me.

**Bella's POV**

The relief teacher calls himself Doctor John Smith, but I don't think that's his real name. I know it might sound weird saying it's a fake name but it just really, truly doesn't seem real. Maybe he's the guy the people talk about in my dream. It's a pretty wild accusation, and probably wrong. When the lesson is over I might have a chat with him during lunch. I just feel it's the right thing to do. Call it instinct if you like. And if he is the person my dreams are talking about I might be able to get some answers on certain things. Hopefully I don't embarrass myself in front of him. Because just like mum and dad I bet he will tell this funny story to everyone. And I really HATE it when people do that.

I had been a bit distracted from my maths because for some reason all I could think about was the teacher. Not only about the name (there is something about it I can't place) but the bowtie to. Why is he wearing a bowtie? If he was going to a party then it should be fine. But seriously, it's not for schools. The lesson finished but it felt like it took for an eternity and a half. I told my friends to go without me. Of course they asked why and I told them half the truth.

'I want ask some questions that I don't understand.' I wondered how I would start the conversation. I think "Doctor John Smith" had seen me thinking, he glanced at me a few times in the lesson. But it wasn't a quick glance to see if I was doing my work. It felt like he wanted to know what I was thinking. I left my books on the table and walked over the relief teacher. He is sitting on the desk casually like a little kid.

'Hi. So… um… how do you know Mr. Carson? Are you an old friend and he asked you to fill in for him?' Ugh! This was a pathetic start. I am literally the worst when it comes to socialising. But luckily Mr. Smith isn't laughing yet.

'Actually no I don't know him, I just showed up today and they thought I was the relief teacher. No sorry, I shouldn't have said that. That was a mistake. Ok staring again, I am the relief teacher so I was given the timetable and classes. And I do know your teacher.' Wow, I didn't expect that.

'You're a bad liar, did you know that.'

'I am the best liar in the universe thank you. Just a bad day for lying. But I'm guessing that you're not here for help with maths?' That was cool. He practically read my mind. Ok, time for the big question:

'Is your name really John Smith. Because I don't mean to sound rude but it seems fake.' I hope I'm right, or else this conversation just got awkward. But he just smiled. Oh great he's laughing at me now.

'What makes you think my name's fake?'

'Well most people with a secret identity use the name John Smith or Mr. Smith. And yes I know there is a possibility that it's you real name because Smith is common and so is John.'

'But I didn't use John Smith I used-'

'-Doctor John Smith I know. But all you did was add one word, Doctor.' After hearing that made me think of my dream. If you take out John Smith it's just Doctor. _The _Doctor. It must be right; I _know_ I'm right now. He has to be the one.

'It's you. _You're_ the Doctor. You're _the_ Doctor!' I finally found him. Although I have no idea what is supposed to happen now. But who cares, I found the guy in my dreams, the person everyone talks about. I know I thought of that before but now that I've said it out loud it just seems to make more sense.

The Doctor seemed a bit freaked out. We had just met and I knew who he was, well sort of.

'Um yes, I'm the Doctor. How… How much do you know about me?'

'Your name.' the doctor gave a sign as if to say "anything else." I just shock my head.

'What's your name?'

'Bella.'

'Bella who?' I smiled at him. I have the perfect comeback.

'Doctor who?' It was a fair question. All the people in my dream said Doctor, nothing else other than that one word. Well that one word and a few simple ones as well which aren't as important. But the Doctor didn't answer.

'I'm Bella Wreath.' There was a long silence where we just looked at each other. It was a bit awkward. But thankfully not extremely awkward.

'Exactly how do you know about me?' This is going to sound absolutely crazy. He'll think I'm mad.

'You won't believe me.'

'Try me, I have seen so many things I think I can believe this.'

'You won't believe me.'

'I don't care. How do you know about me?'

'Well… you kind of… sort of… appear in my dreams. So I see a few people and they say your name. And they just swap and say your name and there is more than one person. I think there is about four. It repeats itself all the time and it gets really annoying. It's the only thing I dream about. Well for the past eight years or around there.' I wanted to rush the rest, I feel like I'm mad and make no sense. The Doctor looked at me like I had gone mad. But to be honest, I don't blame him.

* * *

**2 down and so many more to go. Well now you know how Bella and the doctor met. Ok we don't get back to the present time until chapter 5. Which isn't too far but still, thought I should let you know when the main story line takes place. The 2****nd**** through to 4****th**** chapter are more flash backs but they are important. Take note, IMPORTANT. Meaning don't skip to chapter 5 when it's up. Anyway hope you like the fan-fic and keep reading. By the way I do realise that wombats aren't found in New Zealand.**

**Signing off, KitCat **:)


	3. But I've Been Careful

**KitCat here. Chapter 3 is available to public! Sorry I haven't been able to put this one up in a while. It's just school. UGH! It is SO ANNOYING! So yeah being the end of the year (or about there) and it's a short term things are ****_really_**** hectic. Also chapter 3 and 4 kind of revolve around each other. Well all of them do but these ones most of all. And I think of these awesome things after I finish so I am constantly fixing it. Well I think it might be awesome but then in reality it isn't. So I have distractions with school and it is slowing down my fixing up.**

**Disclaimer- ok I'm bored of disclaimers so if you want to see one look at chapter 1 or2.**

_Previously- Bella is thinking about the first time she and the Doctor met. When she is in maths the doctor is her relief teacher. She knows he isn't really Doctor John Smith as he calls himself and asked about it at the end of the lesson. The Doctor knew something strange is going on and it involves Bella. Mainly because she knew his name before he even said "Hello, I'm the Doctor." There is even the possibility that she created the signal that brought him here._

Chapter 3- But I've been careful!

**The Doctors POV**

This is madness, and I thought I had seen some strange things, well I have but this is really, really strange... comparing it to other things. But how Bella is creating a signal has me confused. Actually I don't even know if she is the signal. Maybe this is involving someone else somewhere else. This might be a job for the TARDIS, we have to take this problem into space! Maybe. Also how she said… I think that must be the way she talks, it's probably nothing.

'Just put your books away and meet me back here. Hopefully we can solve this problem but we can't do that here.' This is what I loved about all my companions. We meet in the strangest ways, but when they see the TARDIS is the most entertaining.

'Ok, but what are we doing? Or, should I be asking where are we going?' I like her, she's good. I think I'll enjoy traveling with her. But she has to say if she wants to travel in the TARDIS first. Actually_ I_ don't know if I want to travel with her.

'I'll explain on the way.' When Bella came back she asked where we were going and if it would take long. She probably didn't want to get in trouble for missing her next class. However she doesn't know I have a time machine.

'Right I need to give a better introduction of myself. I'm the Doctor. And you're right John Smith is a fake name I use for humans.'

'Why Doctor John Smith? Why not leave out the Doctor part?'

'I don't know. Sometimes in schools you have a title in front, maybe that's why. But I use John Smith quite often, mainly around humans in time lines like this.'

'You make it sound like you're an alien.'

'You make it sound like you haven't seen an alien.'

'I haven't. But that's changing the subject. So are you an alien?'

'Who said I wasn't?'

'Me. Aliens are… ok I don't believe aliens are fake or fictional but I don't think they would be here any time soon. Are you an alien?'

'Yes I am. I'm a Time Lords and believe it or not I have a time machine called a TARDIS. And that stands for "Time and Relevant Dimension in Space". But I have a question for you. You make it sound like you have never seen an alien. So have you _ever_ seen one?'

'No, sometimes I wonder if we will ever get an invasion because that's what everyone thinks about aliens. I could imagine every one panicking in the streets running for their lives as aliens come down to kill us for some reason. I have another question. If you are an alien why do you look human? Shouldn't you have green skin and funny hair and voice or something and you eat humans or stuff like that.'

'Do you know how insulting that is?! If I say I'm an alien then believe it. Some aliens have human bodies like me and others don't. But the one you are describing sounds like an obsorbator. Or was it an obsorbatrix? I don't remember. I met one a while ago.' I was going to ask why Bella hadn't seen any daleks or cybermen or even the 26 planets in the sky. No one could miss that even if they wanted to, but Bella suddenly started feeling unwell.

'I feel really sick.' Ok that's nice. A small stomach ache, you'll get over it. But when I turn around she is on the ground clutching her stomach. Oh, well… ok this isn't right.

'Uh, did you eat anything bad that might have upset it? Sorry that's pathetic but it's all I can think of at the moment. I'm not good with kids.' Ok this might actually be bad. And I don't know what to do. Yes I know I call myself the Doctor but I have _no_ real training in that field.

'HEY! I'm not a child ok! I hate being called a child.'

'Sorry.' I would say she is to me but she isn't feeling well enough to argue properly.

'Doctor, I want to die.' Ok it is defiantly bad. I kneel down and lift her head to tell her it's ok. But when I do I feel sick myself. Bella looks like a ganger when unstable, but if she looks like a ganger than she is a ganger. But that means she might not be human, or from this time line. Or just not real. Well if you have a ganger then you're real but the life Bella knows might be a fake or she isn't telling me something.

'Bella, tell me you know you're a ganger?' She is looking at me confused.

'A what, what on earth is a ganger?'

'Well it may comfort you to hear this but a ganger is something from earth.' Looking down at herself she saw she didn't look properly human. Bella seemed to panic. I took out my sonic screwdriver and scanned her. If she was a ganger I could track the signal to find where she really was. Hang on, a signal? Did someone want me to find her?

'What's that?'

'It's my sonic screwdriver.' I say proudly. My screwdriver is awesome and brilliant, so yes I have a right to be proud.

'What can you do with a screwdriver?'

'I am scanning you to find your place of origin. Did I mention it's sonic?'

'What do you mean by place of origin I'M RIGHT HERE?! Doctor what's happening to me?'

'You're something called a ganger. It's a clone but the real you is in a harness controlling the clone.'

'But I've been careful not to break any bones! And now you're saying this isn't the real me.'

'Ummmmmm. Yes.'

'BUT I'VE BEEN CARFUL NOT TO BREAK ANY BONES!'

'Well you didn't know. Did you?' Bella shock her head.

'Why do I look like this?'

'The ganger is becoming unstable. You could say it's dying. This is why you feel terrible. Usually it shouldn't but the people who are monitoring you must be giving you a warning that your life here is going to end. But it will be all right. Trust me, I'm the doctor.'

'Sorry, but I don't believe you have ever been to medical school. And besides, what do I have to trust? An alien who thinks it's cool to wear bowties and has people talk about you in my dreams for some unknown reason and shows up one day as my maths teacher.'

'What's wrong with my bowtie? Bowties are cool. But that's beside the point, and I'm not just any alien. I'm the Doctor, I have saved the human race from global invasions millions of times. I have seen whole armies turn and run by my doings. Please trust me on this. And besides, I'm not most people. Do I look like people? No, I'm something different and you know it. That's why you're letting me take you away because there is something about me you trust in the bowtie wearing alien.' I hope that made her feel better. I then do another scan of her to make sure I defiantly have the coordinates. I really wanted to show her the TARDIS while her life was still simple ad she would easily be amazed. I guess not.

'But we have never had-' Then Bella melts right in front of me. I hope she'll be all right. I don't know her well enough but I can tell she will be a tough one. Just like all my other companions. Then I run into the TARDIS to put the coordinates in, the TARDIS picks up on the signal straight away and we're off. But I still don't understand what has brought me here to meet this girl.

**Bella's POV**

When I wake up my eyes are a bit blurry. I seem to be in a dark room, there are murmurs, whispers and people bustling around and sorting things out. Some people come along and undo some straps and lower me out of the harness.

The Doctor. I wonder if he will find me. I wonder where I am. I don't like how people are dragging me around like a doll, however I feel I don't have the strength to fight back.

After a long time I'm in a different room and there is a man talking to me trying to explain things piece by piece.

'When we found you, you were in a flaming ship. We had no idea where you were from, so we did a blood test. You had amnesia, so we had to help fill in the memory that we knew was right. The team decided so you didn't accidentally kill yourself again we put you in the harness and "preserve" you. And when you were old enough to be released we put out a signal to the Doctor.'

'Why didn't I remember that while I was on earth? Wait, am I on earth right now?'

'No, no you are not on earth. I think you don't remember because you might have suffered from some late amnesia. So we told you everything but as we were putting you in the harness you had another amnesia attack. That's what I think.'

'The how would you know if I had an amnesia attack if I was in the machine?'

'Because you were on a different planet then us were we had to make sure you were safe. But we thought something like this might happen so we did a test to see if you remembered us. You didn't even take note of the test we laid out so we assumed you forgot.'

'Why earth though?'

'It is the Doctors favourite planet. So to make sure he would find you we had to send out a strong signal and make sure the doctor would go and reply the call.'

'Am I a human?' The man shock his head. He had explained I was a "Halfling" of my species and so they experimented to make me proper. Apparently it worked.

'Why did you preserve me for the Doctor? I mean, what is so special about me?' And then I was told of my past.

'There is still information that we don't know so you will have to ask the Doctor to fill in those blank bits.'

So you're serious about ALL this?'

'So serious.'

'But he's an alien.'

'And so are you.'

'No I'm not. Look at me. I have a human body and everything.'

'You didn't listen when the Doctor said some aliens have a human body. Look at him, he is the perfect example.'

'So… you do realise how hard this is. Because he thinks I'm dead.'

'Then I guess you'll have to tell him the truth. But you never know. He might not think you're dead.'

'I find that hard to believe.'

**Oh wow so many secrets and riddles that will be answered later. Ok one more chapter and then we move onto the present time, YAY! Sorry if I take a while to write up the next chapter, but so many chapters should be put up over the holidays when I have TIME! You know I feel like saying I'll put it up soon but the thing is I'm not putting it up. I'm only writing. BYE!**

**Signing off KitCat :)**

**PS- I have a question for you. On a word doc the chapters are around 5 pgs. And I was wondering to you (the reader) is the fan-fic really long, short or average in length?**

**PPS-did I ever mention that I hate chapter 2. There is something about it that I don't like. It feels like its missing something and I DON'T KNOW WHAT! Or in my eyes it just simply sucks and it need fixing but I don't know how to fix it for the better.**


	4. A New Companion

**KitCat here. Ok so I have finished my assignments for the year so now I have heaps of time to write. I am so sorry this chapter took so long to write. I was trying to fix it up and we had a trip to Canberra that went for nearly a week and then today we went Christmas shopping and it is just SO busy. And I realize I made an embarrassing mistake. With the R in TARDIS I thought it was relevant, but it turns out it is relative. So yeah, big embarrassing mistake. You can laugh if you want. I ALL WAYS GET THOSE 2 MIXED UP! By the way I forgot this in the last chapter but the 50****th**** was on when I put chapter 3 up. So yeah bit late but happy birthday doctor who! And I was going to say something else but OH never mind I remembered! Ok so I think that I a TERRIBLE WRITER so I was hoping some of you guys who read my fan fic could maybe send a review to tell me what you think. PLEASE!**

* * *

_Previously- the doctor has found Bella and knows something weird is going on. So he takes Bella to the TARDIS to find out the answers. But on the way Bella said she felt a bit sick. It turns out the Bella on earth was a ganger so the doctor scanned her to find her point of origin. It turns out she is not a human and was preserved for the doctor, but he still doesn't know why and neither does Bella. So the people told her about her past and that they found her in a ship and had amnesia. And then the doctor came to save the day. _

Chapter 4- A new companion

'Oh, people, good. Yes that is very good and they are wearing lab coats. Which obviously means there is an experiment and I want to take a guess and say Bella is the experiment right? Course I am look at me I am Mister Smart. Ok that's a rubbish name I am not using that again.' Ok, so the Doctor has come to save me just like he said. But how did he find me so fast?

'Hello Doctor.'

'Now I want to know what you have been planning. And how is it everyone knows who I am? Because I thought I was deleted from history.' His voice changed from upbeat to "oh so serious".

'Yes. Come this way, I will take you to Bella. We decided she should tell you what we were "planning" as you call it because you might believe it more if it came from her. But I must tell you that the preservation was a success. And she is properly proper.'

'What does that mean, to be properly proper? How can someone not be proper? Because if you mean she was not important I have never met someone who wasn't.'

'You will know and she is important. But I don't know if Bella will tell you right away. It might take a while for it to sink into her to start with.'

'If you know so much about me then you could see that I am traveling with someone else at the moment. And you didn't answer my other question. I thought I was deleted from history.'

'We somehow found a time when you were on your way to get Clara and thought we should send the signal out then. It is probably a situation that there needs to be only one companion in the TARDIS. And we will answer the other question soon. That one isn't as important.'

'It isn't important in your eyes but it is to me. However I must admit, I am a big fan on how you stopped her seeing the invasions. That was brilliant. But why did you do it in the first place?'

'Oh you see we rigged the machine so there were times when we were in control of her life and we simply took control and made it so she was having a dream while the rest of the world moved on. When all the talk died down we put her back and to her it was like nothing happened. The reason why we did it is so if the fake her was killed then the real her would be fine and we made up a scenario where she moved house and started afresh.'

'That doesn't answer why you didn't want her to see the invasions.'

'Ok I'll be honest. We didn't want her to do something stupid like killing herself. She kept saying she didn't want to move so we made sure when we were in control she was fine. So we made sure she lived a normal life. No matter how boring it is.'

'Well it's a good thing I'm taking her. Yes I am now definitely taking her, even if it is for a bit. No one likes a boring life. But to stop her hearing the talk about the invasions means you had to have to get a replacement person to live her life for her. Otherwise her friends would have asked where she had been and if she saw the Daleks and others like the Atraxi.'

'We had the money and technology to make it possible and so she lived a normal life. I said that just now, were you not listening.'

'Yes well I was filling in the gaps. So how did you get a replacement person in disguised as her.'

'Chameleon art. Sound familiar.' One of the people led the Doctor to where I was. When he came into the room he asked how I was.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' The man who had told me what happened and everything cleared his throat. Like he was saying, you should tell him now. But instead I just keep my mouth shut. I don't want to tell him yet. I actually feel like doing an experiment, to see if he treats me differently before and after I tell him.

'I'm guessing I'm free to take her?' Boy, that conversation reached its peak quick. I wonder if it has something to do with the fact that I was a ganger or whatever it's called. Maybe if you're a ganger it's a bad thing.

'Of course. After all we did preserve her for you.'

'But why me. Yes I know I am a bit popular but if you want me to help her then why didn't you do that yourself. You have the technology you could help her on your own, single handed. Or double handed I don't know, what do you say now days?'

'We did not want your help and our job is very specific.'

'Good. I hate it when people think I only help for their own sake.' The Doctor sounds like he's getting a bit angry. You know I don't think I realised that he might be a bit intimidating. But I do now, ok step 1: Stay in is good side.

'I don't think you realise we are giving her to you and _what_ we are giving you. She is a gift, a good one to.'

'You make it sound like I'm property! I belong to myself, I'm not some sort of pet and I am not a car.'

'Hush now, you are not in this conversation.'

'But the conversation is about me so I have every right to be in it.'

'She has a good point.' The Doctor put in.

'But what is so important about these answers? I do have Clara at home waiting for me some time later in the future.'

'You must be patient Doctor. Preservation means to wait. So maybe you must wait a bit for answers.'

'Yes that's another thing I want to ask. What do you mean preserve? And yes I know what it is but why? And why her?' The man looked at me with a sly look on his face.

'I'll let you tell him.' he then grabbed my shirt and picked me up then threw me to the Doctor.

'Shove ease, gee!' I warn him. I give the man a death stare and he stares me back.

'This is my life now 'k, and I'm in control. So I'll do what I like thank you very much.' I say that a bit calmer so I don't seem too ungrateful for what they did but you have to be firm and demanding. But I want them to know that I will tell him in my own time and they have no control over me now. To make sure I'm safe from them I stand by the Doctor. But not like 20metres away, no I mean like 20millimetres, right by his side. And right by his side is a place called safe.

'So what is your job? Does it have something to do with the bit how you all know who I am?'

'Yes you see we focus on alien invasions to all planets. Earth in particular, it drew a lot of attention throughout all of history. And one person was in the middle of it all. You. We are a research team and we think of way to protect the universe but on the way you protect it. You are an idol to us. One day we went to work and couldn't remember who we focused on and what we had been doing the past few years. So we looked at our notes and found you. Luckily we had a lot of notes but when we searched you we found nothing. But despite all our notes it wasn't enough. We still don't know anything big about you except you saved many planets and defeated many monsters. The whole company has closed down now because of this but then one day we found dear Bella. And we are all that's left in this company, ok I lied. I mean this area in the company, we are too big and important to close down all together. But now since she is going there is no need for us to continue. We won't be meeting again. So I bid you farewell, our mysterious hero.'

'Well, it's better than Torch Wood I must say that.'

'We are Torch Wood. But it closed down many centuries ago. There was a change in it for a few months but it didn't last. But our new founder was called Captain Jack Harkness. He told us things about you that would make Torch Wood very affective and much better than before.'

'Well he wasn't lying when he said he changed it in my honour then. And you are proof of it. I guess I owe him an apology.'

'Well, goodbye Doctor.'

'Actually no. I need to know one more thing. You have been monitoring Bella her whole life so tell me. What did you do to her dreams?'

'Sorry I don't understand. Out of everything we have no control over the subconscious we cannot see or hear her thought or dreams.'

'But she dreamt about me. Right? You said that.' I never thought to ask about my dreams. That is a good question, and hopefully I can dream about something else tonight.

'No, I said that there were these people and they _mentioned_ you.'

'How many?'

'Four.'

'Describe them.'

'Uh… There is a red head girl with a Scottish accent. A guy who's British… this other one, I don't know who she calls out to it might not be you but she has blonde fuzzy hair and then a really young pretty girl. There isn't really anything distinct about her. Except the fact she's pretty.' The Doctor didn't say anything but he thought about it for a long time.

'Who are these people she is talking about?' The man asks.

'Old friends. Companions. But why though?' I just shrug my shoulders. I don't know, how could I know. I don't even know who he is so how could I know who they are.

'The one with fuzzy blonde hair, what does she say?'

'Hello sweetie.' The Doctor again doesn't say anything.

'So, to the TARDIS then?' I didn't let the doctor say anything or protest because I started dragging him away. I really want to get out of here. We soon came to a blue box. It was a very dark blue and had the words Police Box Public Call at the top. I didn't get to have a good look at it before when I was sick/dying, but I have a hunch that's the TARDIS.

'That is your oh so great time machine?' It was a puny thing, how in the world could it be a time machine. I was expecting it to be big and full of wires and cords and high tech stuff on the inside and a bit on the outside. It looks like a thing you would find in the old days on earth. The doctor turns around and smiles.

'Just you wait.' He says. Then with a snap of his fingers the doors gracefully swing open revealing the inside. When I step inside it looks completely different. I just stand in the door way admiring my surroundings. It's not square or anything like the outside and looks very futuristic and very ailieny (like what I was expecting), and what's more it's bigger on the inside.

'Come on say it. I've heard them all. And now I know I can say I've heard them all. You know, after Clara.'

'No I don't know Clara.'

'Sorry. Stupid thing to say.'

'Where is Clara? If she is a friend then why isn't she with you?'

'She is just a home having a break from it all.'

'Who would ever want a holiday from this it's amazing!'

'So do you have any remarks? Anything you want to point out?' Instinct takes hold of me. I run to the door and walk around the blue box. Oh god I can go all around the box. ALL around the box. I run back inside and look around the box. Ok that's weird. I go back to the door again and look outside again.

'It's bigger on the inside!' I exclaim. The doctor smiles and goes and fiddles with these wacky looking dials.

'Yes it is! The TARDIS is an alien spaceship that is bigger on the inside.' It was really pretty and strange but the most amazing thing I have ever seen. Because I was in a time machine I thought about home and what my friends were doing. I just remembered something!

'Doctor, can you get me back to school on time like we were never gone?'

'Of course I can that's a piece of cake.'

'Ok great. When I'm ready can you send me back for a while?'

'Ok, but in the end you might not want to go back.'

'No I won't be going back forever. I just want to finish my school years and the formal is coming up in a few weeks and I have my dress and everything. So it won't be for long.'

'All right then, back in time for the formal.' The doctor spun around the dials flicking switches and even ringing a bell. I look around the TARDIS, from top to bottom. I then saw something. It looked like the TARDIS but it was slightly different. It had a yellow light glowing all around and all the dials were similar but different at the same time. There was no one in sight or from what I could see. There were all these sandy brown things that acted like pillars to hold the roof. They looked a bit like tree roots. It was the TARDIS though, I knew that much. But a bit more… grungy. Well not really grungy but it was more basic… sort of… maybe… I don't know. But it looked different. Still, I like this this TARDIS better than this one actually.

'When did you redecorate the TARDIS?' I couldn't stop myself from saying it. I didn't mean to but it slipped out. The doctor looks at me suspiciously.

'What makes you say that?'

'Well it's just, I thought it looked different from back then.' Ok I didn't mean to… I look at the doctor again. I think he just said something but I wasn't listening. I don't remember him saying anything.

'Of course it looks different but how could you know that?'

'Know what?'

'What you said before, how the control room looks different. And the way you said "well" was like my tenth regeneration. And when I say well it is very distinct. Ok it used to be distinct.'

'That's just the way I talk, and I didn't say anything about the control room… What's regeneration?' The Doctor doesn't answer me. But he walks over and looks me up and down. I don't remember saying anything about the control room.

'What did they mean by they preserved you for me?' Oh boy, here it comes. I understand he's interested, he has every right. I mean, I melt in front of him and he doesn't know why they would want a "human". I think I might have said something a bit suspicious before. (Insert panicking voice here) But I don't remember saying anything! The thing is I'm not ready.

'Can… can I tell you later. Like, much later. When I'm ready to tell you.' I hope he doesn't want to know right now. The Doctor seems to agree with my conditions.

'Now you know how I said I'm not most people. Did I mention my age?'

'No, but why should that matter.'

'I'm old. I am spread throughout all of history, well used to be and people wait for me and they think I will help.'

'But you said _you_ would help me. I don't understand what you're trying to say.'

'If you are a young, human who has never seen an alien and lives somewhere I never visit and send out a strong signal to get my attention. There is always a catch. And by the way, you have my attention.'

'Sorry still lost.'

'What I'm trying to say is you're not most people either.'

'Ok, but what about your attention? Why would I want that?'

'There is something big going on that I have been left out of and get involved with later. But I don't like later I like being in it now. You want my attention because whatever they told you is big and I know that. I just want to let you know that I am listening. I like adventures and being caught in riddle and games as long as nobody dies. So, make sure I am not left out altogether.'

'Two things, um…dies?'

'People die sometimes. A lot of people and it's my fault.'

'People do their own actions and chose their own paths. And you blame yourself for the choices people make?'

'Yes. But they chose to die for me, they sacrifice themselves for ME and I live to grieve over them for the rest of my life which is a long time.'

'Why don't you wake up to yourself and realise it's not true.'

'What do you know about it you weren't there? And let's not forget I could take you home right now.'

'Ignoring your threat because I know you won't do that. From now on if someone dies and you think it's your fault come and see me and I shall decide on that. Now the second thing is with this situation it isn't something you can be left out of all together. So you will know what it is soon and that is why you won't send me home.' We stood in silence for a bit. I didn't know what to say or do. But I did just think of a good question.

'So if this is a time machine and spaceship have we left yet?'

'No not yet. I've only put in the coordinates. Now I really mean it when I say it's a time machine. And I was wondering since no one is with me now. Well Clara is still on holiday. Ok not holiday but at work. Since no one is traveling with me now. Did you want to come with me?' he looked kind of longing for me to come. I guess I have to say yes. Because I can't go back to a human life. Not even for a long or short while. The guy said it himself, I'm not human. I don't belong on earth any more. And I have to tell the doctor my secret. This isn't something he can be left out on.

'Can you travel to earths past and future?'

'I can do better than that. I travel through time _and_ space. It isn't called a spaceship for nothing. We can see earth in the future or past. We can go to other planets in the future and past. We can go where ever you like. I have all of time and space. All that ever was or ever will be. So what do think? Coming?'

'You mean… I can really come with you?'

'I suppose so.'

'So you'll take me with you?'

'Well I can't leave you here.'

'Oh thank you, thank you, thank you.' I gave him a hug really appreciating it. When the Doctor turns around I wonder around the TARDIS more. I gradually head to the door and then silently open it and stick my head outside. Yep, it's definitely bigger on the inside. Then I close the door silently and head over to the Doctor again, feeling like I had been accepted. Then when I go up to him again I see the smile on his face. He saw me, I know he did.

'It's just… Wow, it really is bigger on the inside.'

'You better believe it's bigger on the inside. Otherwise you won't be able to cope.'

**The Doctors POV**

What Bella had just said reminded me of the time when I said my daughter Jenny could travel with me. She and Donna were talking about seeing new worlds. The way the conversation had just been was exactly the same, to a certain degree. And when Bella was talking about the control room, how could she know it looked different? I also keep thinking about how she said "well", it was the same way I used to say it in my tenth regeneration. And I said it in a distinct way (as I said before). I wonder if there is a tie with the two things, with my tenth regeneration and Jenny and Bella. There can't be. It could be some affect after being in the machine for so long. Besides Jenny is dead, I held her while she died. I wish she could have travelled with me. When Bella comes over again I look at her and smile. There it is again. It's even stronger when she is right next to me. That smell, an unmistakeable smell.

'Geronimo.' And with that I pull the lever down and we head away from the lab to see time and space. To prove it's a time machine let's start with somewhere more earth related. Just me, the TARDIS and my new companion: Bella Wreath. And like all ways, it's going to be brilliant!

* * *

**Wow! That was a long chapter, BUT IT'S NOT THE LONGEST! No the longest is chapter 9. Ok so with chapter 8 and 9 they are the same challenge in the game but separated into 2 chapters. I could make it 3 but to me that would be too long for one challenge. Confused on the challenge thingy, well I know what it is! But you have to wait. If you are going to keep reading. Ok so now we get out of this flash back and move on to present time! This is when it gets a bit better. Notice how I said a bit. Ok so I hate chapter 6 and 7 but I have to have them (unlike chapter 1. I could cut out the whole thing if I wanted, it might make it a bit better). So just a recap on something: HAPPY 50****TH**** DOCTOR WHO!**

**Signing off, KitCat **J

**PS- by the way another mistake I made before was I spelt Abzorbaloff wrong. So I forgot what it was called and so I put obsorbatrix or something like that. But I was wrong…again.*inset extremely shamed face here*.**


End file.
